bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Split and Deviate/Dance of Death: Eimi vs. Mai
A young girl was sitting in a tree, creating a small ball of spiritual energy. She was bored, and waiting for someone to challenge her. It would be faster to find them, but that would be just as troublesome. So, she was creating a small energy sphere, perhaps it'd alert someone to come fight her. "...Ehh." Eimi was really parched; there was only a singular target in sight. However, glancing up, the young girl blasted forward like a bullet, declaring, "...Gh! Who...are you...?" She remained wary, not dropping her guard. "Finally. A Nagareboshi right?" She tilted her head, her eyes in the shadows, but a strange smile on her face. "I've been waiting for someone. I'm Mai Chokushi. Welcome to the war." Eimi's eyes sharpened; focusing on Mai and Mai alone, the young woman slowly thrust her hand out, summoning her weapon, Kasei to her hands. "Very well. It seems that we're bound to fight one way or another. Bring it on." Gone was the childish young girl from before, and in her place was a serious, no-nonsense woman. "No, please, come at me." She said, still twirling the ball of reishi, her eyes locked on the ground. The glow of the reishi made her face ominous in the shadows. "I insist you come forward, it would be rude for me to move first. I am the host here." Eimi focused her spiritual energy, charging it within her blade, causing Kasei to become imbued within light. Her eyes began to glow, as she spun around, declaring, "Shining..." Eimi's eyes sharpened, focusing on her opponent as the light converged, before immediately hardening. "ONSLAUGHT!!" a loud *BOOM!* echoed throughout the air, as Eimi unleashed a spinning, cross-shaped blast of feathers at Mai, aiming to down the tree. The cross-shaped blast collided with Mai, resulting in a large explosion and crackling lighting as the blast exploded. While it seemed to have done it's job, Mai was seen floating in a barrier, her sword levitating in front of her, an ofuda burning away on it. "Nice try." She smirked. Eimi gritted her teeth in frusteration. "Damn little...!" She stopped herself, before leaping back. Declaring, "Kuzuryūsen!" Eimi infused reiatsu into her Zanpakutō, forcing a series of high-frequency vibrations to start in her blade. This resulted in the Zanpakutō emitting a "humming" noise, and the blade of her weapon visibly blurring. Utilizing Koshinhō, Eimi rapidly appeared and disappeared, before translocating behind Mai, attempting to slam down upon her foe with all of her might; possibly her vibrating blade could possess the strength to cut through the barrier, is what she thought. The ofuda's power was wearing out, and the barrier shattered. Mai used the branch as a spring of sorts, and jumped high into the air as Eimi closed in. She smirked as she heard her crash into the branch. She raised her finger above her head. "Shō!" She used the force from the pushing Kidō spell to descend, and raised her sword, gathering speed and force. As she neared Eimi's body, she swung the blade down. Smashing into the branch, Eimi quickly recovered and focused on Mai's figure- she nonchallantly spun around, translocating behind Mai using Acceleration Step, as her weapon expanded, taking on a new form- the guise of a wickedly curved scythe. Swinging around as if she were performing a pirouette, Eimi unleashed a spinning blow, packed with the explosive power of Kasei's special ability. Mai swung her sword up to meet Kasei, only to be thrown back by a explosion with a crack like thunder. She caught herself in mid-flight, such an explosion was not enough to destroy her. She easily healed off the minor burns such an explosion caused, and stood back up on her feet. She was one of the most powerful in the Chokushi Clan, under the clan head. It was time to act like it. "Chokushi Clan Kidō! Kagesei!" She summoned two large, purple stars, one in front of Eimi and behind her, and they quickly began to close in. A binding technique. Without even waiting or incantating, she merged Shakkahō and Sōkatsui in her palms and jumped up, launching the blast of Kidō at an angle where it would not harm the progressing binding Kidō. Eimi's eyes widened; at that point, Kagesei, and the combined Hadou spells converged, searing through her body; the spells were released, and the impact fully hit Eimi, blowing her away, sending her small frame sliding across the grassy landscape. Planting her scythe in the ground to halt her movement, Eimi shot forward like a bullet once again, dissapearing and reappearing- invisible to the naked eye, the young woman unleashed dozens upon dozens of blasts of light at her foe. Mai called upon twelve ofuda, imbuing each with her blood and channeling her energy into them. She laid them each upon the ground as swift as her opponent was moving, but the attacks rained down, missing by inches as the onslaught continued. She was incantating in a haul of death. "Kekkai: Rashōmon!" She conjured up twelve immensely large walls, one of which blocked off further movement from Eimi, throwing her off her balance as it provided a powerful shield against the rain of Shining Onslaught. "...Gh!" Eimi gritted her teeth- truth be told, there wasn't much she could do in such a situation. Thus, there was only one thing to do. Her reiatsu charged up around her body- causing Eimi to become empowered with dark energy. Her eyes flashed an ominous golden, as her pupils contracted and her scelera turned a haunting crimson- her skin seemed to turn a pale white. Now surging with the power of the Envoy of Destruction, Eimi punched the gate into innumerable fragments before shooting forward like a bullet, aiming to break through all the gates and decimate Mai's face. Mai gripped her sword. "Convey the ideals of the damned, Enmangusoku." The blade began to collapse and fade into multiples, flower-like whisps of flame which surround her entirely, burning the ground and superheating the air. She smiled. Eimi snapped, "...Tch! Innovate, Kasei!" In an instant, her scythe became surrounded with a flame-like mist, transforming it's form into that of something more exquisitely detailed; though the air became increasingly unbearable, managing to sear and split Eimi's elaborately designed maid outfit. Paying no heed to such a thing, she dashed onwards- this synergy of her release and Envoy powers caused a unique reaction; spinning around as if performing an elegant pirouette, she unleashed a massive Shining Onslaught composed of stark-white, purgatorial flames at Mai. Mai smirked as the flames collided with the Rashōmon, shattering the first layer of her twelve walls (two layers of six). Her flames began to recede, but this wasn't quickly noticed behind her remaining circle shield of six walls. "Don't you wish you were in a swirly chair now?" She smirked as her energy traveled underground, and immediately erupted from under Eimi in a glorious red, orange, and golden inferno. "S-Swirly chair...!? Don't toy with me, little girl!" Eimi snapped ferociously, as her scythe entered the Kuzuryuusen state once again- though not before she was overwhelmed by Mai's flames, sending her lithe body crashing along the ground. Struggling to stand to her feet, Eimi swung the undulating blade of Kasei forward, discharging the mystical light of the Nine Headed Dragon Strike towards her foe in the form of nine-dragon-like homing lasers which shot towards walls, aiming to knock nine out- though it would be a chance that she succeeded. Mai instantly began chanting at full volume. "From Earth's tool, the eight are birthed. From the tool of Mankind, let twelve stand tall!" This was Rashōmon's incantation, however, she was not summoning additional walls, merely reinforcing it so that only three of the walls were destroyed instead of the intended nine. "Sokusensokketsu!" She called out, and massive geyser's of flame began to erupt from the ground, tearing up the ground as they moved and causing a spectacular, moving cage of flame to form around Eimi. She would have to move, or she would be hit and Mai would have large-breasted maid for dinner. "...!" As if by pure instinct, Eimi, using Acceleration Step, dashed out of the way with long strides- as the pillars of fire erupted and formed a cage. Leaping into the air, Eimi's form could easily be witnessed; though not before she declared, "Kokugenei!" Eimi leapt forward with a *BOOM!* in fact; it wasn't regular movement, she in fact hopped up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the air wasn't heard until after her feet had left the skies again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Eimi leapt forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroyed everything in front of and behind herself, propelling herself towards Mai at inconceivable speeds. "I do admire your valor." Mai said, smiling slightly as she let down the Rashōmon. "You refuse to drop dead, and I can see I am not going to be able to deliver the blow with you moving around." She removed a flurry of ofuda from her sleeves. They floated in front of her, creating a circular formation. She launched it forward, and, as Eimi was about to collide with her, it collided with Eimi, creating a near transparent circular barrier, cutting Eimi off from this dimension. Her flames returned to her sword, which faded. She frowned. "A shame. You were cute."